


A Real White Wedding

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico wakes up to see that it's snowing on their wedding day.





	A Real White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightfireRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/gifts).



“It’s snowing on our wedding day.” Nico stared out the window, his warm breath hanging in the air as he fidgeted with his glasses.

“It’ll make it even more magical.” Paul smiled, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist as he kissed the back of his neck.

Their garden looked like a winter wonderland, and Paul couldn’t imagine a more beautiful place to get married.

“It’ll be cold.” Nico pouted, and Paul turned him around so that they were facing each other.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Paul kissed the end of his nose before striding up to the bedroom, rooting around in boxes until he found something that he never thought he would wear.

A scarf so long that even Dr Who would think it was a bit much, and it had never been cold enough to in Monaco to wear it.

Nico stared at Paul, his head tilted as Paul held up the giant scarf.

“What do you think?”

“It should be big enough for both of us.”

And that was how they got married, both looking resplendent in their suits, with the longest scarf wrapped around them, gazing into each other’s eyes as they said, ‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
